


Aphid Attraction

by slashton



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashton/pseuds/slashton
Summary: You're a new survivor in the world of The Entity. A certain killer has been paying you a lot of attention. This is my first ever fanfic and I will admit, I'm not good at writing whatsoever but the love of Danny and DBD just took over so I just decided to go for it lol! Please please please let me know what you think to it and where you want the story to go (if you want it to at all, if its bad just tell me please haha). Also yes I know the title is sh*t but I couldnt think of anything and the song Vermillion by Slipknot reminds me of GhostFace and the whole relationship I have in my mind of where I want this to go.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Aphid Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I will say that I have never written any story in my life so it will definitely not be the best! My love for Danny (Ghostface) and DBD just took over and I thought why not! Please let me know if you like it and give me constructive criticism it would really help me out a lot. Let me know where you want it to go :). I made it only short because I'm not sure whether people are gonna be into it or not, and I would rather spend more time on getting to the 'good stuff' ;). 
> 
> *Also if you want to follow me on anything the links are here :)  
> www.twitch.tv/slashton1  
> twitter.com/ashtondav2000

You emerge from the mist facing the same dilapidated generators which have become so familiar. You set straight to work, sure not to waste any valuable time which you have learnt in this twisted realm. You haven't been here long, although the days all merge into one its hard to know anymore. You don't sleep, eat or drink. The slight rest bite you receive is the time spent around the artificial fire with your fellow sufferers. You affectionately label yourselves as 'Survivors' given that is all you seem to be doing. Suspended in time, no enjoyment, no feelings, just surviving. As the cogs turn, you think about the possibility of the potential killer. You secretly hope its the Wraith, given he seems to be one of the only killers who exhibit signs of empathy and sorrow for you and your friends. You see out of the corner of your eye a slight movement behind the lonely standing wooden walls. 

A chill travels up your spine and you know instantly its time to move. You've always preferred to use stealth to your advantage and slink away behind a nearby wall with a plan to lay eyes on the killer to know what you've got to work with. As you crouch for a few seconds, you don't hear anything and you feel yourself begin to relax thinking the killer has changed their course. Suddenly, you see a black figure emerge from behind the generator making a cold sweat drip down your back and your heart lurch, his pale mask shining in the moonlight is unforgettable and you know instantly that it is The Ghostface. He kicks the generator with two blows and reverts back to the crouched stance, you know he won't leave you that easily as he begins to prowl the area. 

You fumble, wanting to keep him in range but also knowing that if you lock your eyes on him, he'll know. Just as he turns his back to leave the area, you see him heading across the cornfields towards the flickering lights of another generator. It dawns on you that he may be stalking straight to your friends. You take your chance and stare directly at him. A pulse of strange, dark energy radiates off him and as he swings around, locking eyes with you, you know he's pissed. He launches at you, his knife raised gleaming in the moonlight. You dart through the wooden ruins, sweat dripping down your back and brow, you desperately lurch towards the pallet as you feel the sharp pain tearing your back as the knife slices through your skin. The slight restbite from the pain is hearing his frustrated growls from the pain of the blow you managed to land. The adreneline from your wound pushes you forward and you head towards the killer shack. You manage to loop him around the building a few times while hearing three gens pop almost simultaneously. The other three survivors more than likely worked on a generator each. Ghostface let out a low gruff, realising his error and spun on his heels, heading towards the closest completed gen. 

You take the opportunity to cleanse a dull totem you found and hop into a locker. The trick Nancy had taught you was a god send in these situations and you're thankful of her help. In the meantime, you hear a shrill scream piercing the night and recognise it as Kate. Your heart becomes heavy, Kate and David were the two closest friendships you had formed while in this place and even though the murder of your friends had become the norm, they always hurt a little more. Now fully healed, you're determined to rescue your friend. You slowly edge towards the hook, Kate's face screwed in pain and low murmers escape from her lips with the bloodied metal piece protruding through her chest. You're sure to keep an eye out, knowing if Ghostface stalks you for too long, he'll expose your weakness and bring you down in one swoop. You make your move, rushing in using all your strength you grab her waist and push upwards, unhooking her successfully and you both croach towards a nearby wall to patch her up. 

"Thanks hon, that bastard really knows how to ruin my day" Kate winsed as you dab the wound with alcohol and stretch the bandage across her shoulder. 

"Don't mention it, we're in a good position with only one gen to go we should be good to get out today." you gave a worried smile, wanting to believe your own words. 

"Lets walk around the far wall, we should come across a gen and we can get our butts out of here". You nodded along with Kate and trudged along the perimter of the grounds, stumbling upon a lonely generator you both set to work. 

"Shouldn't be too long now, we're about 80% through." you stated. Your heard Ace scream knowing he's been caught. 

"Poor guy, he really needs a win," you turned to Kate, "He's been going through it lately - getting camped and tunneled every match." Kate hummed in agreement as you hear a rustling coming from the shrubs as Jake emerges, hobbling towards the both of you. 

The gen you were both working on chimed and you began healing Jake. "You go and get Ace, we'll be fine." Jake said plainly. You gave a small nod and sprinted towards Ace. 

"Thanks pal, I owe you one" Ace whispered as you quickly wrapped the bandage over his wounds. Suddenly, Ghostface jumped from the corner, hurling himself towards you landing a clean hit directly across your chest and you plummeted to the floor. The gates were opened and you all realise he must be using a hex, making things much more challenging. He looms over you, wiping his blade between his fingers as the blood drips onto your face. You're paralysed, no killer has ever paid you this much attention, the black hollow eyes of the mask feel like they're pinning you to the ground. His chest heaves as he stares intently at your face, his gaze travels down your body making you squirm. 

He reaches in his pocket revealing his black camera. As he leans over you, his leather glove slowly wipes the blood from your cheeks to your mouth. His finger protrudes into your mouth rubbing slowly from the tip to the base of your tongue. You feel your nipples slightly harden and a heat within growing. You don't let your feelings show as he abruptly pulls away his finger, the saliva stringing from your mouth. He quickly snaps a picture with the camera, the flash sends you slightly dizzy. You lie on your back, frozen from both the pain of your injury and the shock of what had just happened. You hear three screams, knowing the others would have come to save you but he got to them first. You expected to hear the sound of someone being placed on a hook but nothing came. You manage to move your head slightly and see all three of them on the other side of the gate on the floor, he had attacked them and let them crawl their way out. With sorry expressions plastered over all of their faces, looking towards you with the hope of forgiveness, you see the fog slowly envelop them as they eventually are taken from view. You turn your face to look to the sky and see him, he slowly reaches down towards your cheek. Caressing your face and slowly travelling down your body he gently wraps his arm around your waist, lifting you off the ground and placing you over his shoulder. You go limp as the blood loss begins to take all your strength away. The feeling of the cold stone below awakens you from your trance as you realise you're in the killer basement. 

You look up at the ghostly white mask, "What do you want from me!? Please just let me go!" you said hoarsly.

He crouches down to your eye level, "I've waited a long time to get you alone." His voice, deep and crackly sends a shock through your veins. You expected him to just watch you bleed out or even kill you by his own hand, definitely not to hear him speak. You were unsure as to whether the killers even possessed the ability to do so, but now it is evident. 

"Why, w-what do you want from me?" your voice quivered as you realise the danger you are in with a killer alone, with no escape, you have no idea what he can do to you in this situation and you really don't want to find out.


End file.
